Warmth of Winter: Companionship
by NiftyCrifty
Summary: The winter holidays are coming up. A little story about Jiang Chen and Chen Xiaoxi spending time together during the festive season.


**Disclaimer: All characters are from the novel and the drama 'A Love So Beautiful **

A little one-shot for the winter season. Jiang Chen is an actor and model. Chen Xiaoxi is internet famous and a fashion designer. I hope this is interesting to read.

* * *

**Warmth of Winter: Companionship**

A tall young man stepped out of arrival halls at the airport. He was decked in a full sponsorship outfit for the brand Pinewood. He was sporting one of the winter collections – British Winter, inspired by western fashion. He wore an unbuttoned, navy blue double breasted peacoat that hung to his hips. The inside of the coat was lined with black fur. On the left collar, barely noticeable, was the small bronze logo of Pinewood – an outline of a pine tree. The peacoat was matched by a cream-colored cashmere turtleneck sweater and dark grey plaid pants that hung to his ankles. The only things that weren't from the same brand was his shoes, a white pair of Nikes and black leather gloves peeping from his coat pocket.

Pinewood was a new fashion brand taking trends by the storm. The designs screamed simple elegance, and critiques had predicted its versatility because of available collections for all occasions. Casual wear, sporty and cute. For semi-formal and formal occasions, there were both bold glamorous pieces as well as minimalist and elegant designs. To sum up, the designer had abundant creativity and inspiration, and an ability to create a style for any type of personality.

Pinewood recently received an award for critiques' choice at a prestigious fashion show. It was expected that the brand would gain many new contracts with models and spokespeople in the new year.

"Jiang Chen, Jiang Chen!" His fan club waved at him. It seemed that despite an attempt to subtly change his schedule, his faithful followers still caught wind of his arrival. Luckily, he took precautions.

The girls waiting for his arrival couldn't see his smile, for he had on his trademark black mask. However, his large expressive eyes crinkled, indicating that he was in a happy mood.

With his assistant trailing him, Jiang Chen quickly walked over to the fan reception and accepted their letters with thanks. It always warmed his heart that his fan club had continued to support him and even come out to meet him wherever he travelled at all hours of the day.

"Xiexie, xiexie," Jiang Chen nodded, as he took multiple letters of all shapes, colors and sizes.

"Gege, Gege, Merry Christmas!" Some of the girls cried. (_**Author's Note: **__'Gege' is Chinese for older brother, like the saying 'Oppa', in Korean for addressing male celebrities_.) Jiang Chen nodded and waved to them in acknowledgement.

After interacting with his fans and collecting all the letters addressed to him, he climbed into a white car. His personal assistant climbed into the front seat, knowing well that Jiang Chen liked to sit alone. Jiang Chen rarely had privacy. It was only while commuting, off times in his trailer, or before and after work at his hotel room, that he could be alone and away from prying eyes.

The car quickly sped onto the highway leading towards downtown. Jian Chen took out his phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello, Jiang Chen? Did you safely arrive?" A feminine voice came on the line.

"Nn," he made a noise of assent. "Xiaoxi, I will go to your building, wait for me downstairs. Let's use your car later. I can drive."

"Okay. When should I expect you? Are you hungry?"

Jiang Chen instinctively shook his head in the negative but realized Xiaoxi couldn't see his response. "No, I planned for us to take a stroll in the park and maybe head to the night market. It should be low profile and safe. I will be there in about half an hour."

"Nn, I will see you soon, Jiang Chen!" Xiaoxi exchanged good-byes and hung up the phone.

Jiang Chen looked out the window at the blinking lights of the city, as a small smile crept to his face. His heart warmed at the idea of seeing Xiaoxi.

…..

Meanwhile, Xiaoxi rushed to get ready at her apartment. She had showered an hour earlier, according to the information Jiang Chen gave her about his flight. To be honest, it was awhile since she last saw her boyfriend, and Xiaoxi was nervous. Jiang Chen had been busy filming a new drama series. He had been with the filming team down in the south for the past several months, with barely a break.

The main problem was, Xiaoxi wasn't sure if Jiang Chen would like the changes to her appearance. She had grown out her hair a bit. Rather than chin-length, her hair now slightly brushed her shoulders. She also grew out her bangs, opting for a side part instead. Well, if Jiang Chen had the time to catch up with her latest videos on her channel, then he would know. But lately, they only managed a short video chat every night around 11pm. Xiaoxi guessed that he was probably too busy to follow with her work.

_I should curl my hair slightly. That would make it a bit shorter and closer to my original style. _Xiaoxi thought as she looked at herself in her vanity mirror. She picked up her curling iron and did her hair in soft waves.

Next, she applied light make up to her face. She opted for a natural glowing look – a light layer of foundation and highlights. Jiang Chen recently signed a spokesperson contract with a reputable skincare brand. For her birthday in October, he had sent her a giftbox. It was this same brand that Xiaoxi decided to use for her date. She wanted to look presentable beside her boyfriend.

The foundation cushion was to die for. Xiaoxi always had the same exclamation when she applied the product on her face. It was light but creamy with superb coverage. Also, included in the box was a neutral eyeshadow palette, two shades of lipstick, and the honey series of face masks. She had long finished the face mask samples and had planned to get more.

After foundation, Xiaoxi quickly swept some highlight on her cheekbones, tip of her nose, and the cupid's bow on her lips. She also applied a light blush. For her eyes, she chose a soft nude pink shade. It was just a dash of color to make the brown of her irises pop. Lastly, she shaped her eyebrows and curled her lashes. She chose the darker shade of red for her lips from the same giftbox. It was winter after all.

After her hair and makeup was done, Xiaoxi pondered about her outfit. She wanted to match, but didn't know if Jiang Chen would find that annoying or clingy. _Well it's the holiday season, that shall be my excuse. _

Dating someone that was famous, it was quite easy for Xiaoxi to find out the details about her boyfriend. She wasn't a stranger to fame, but given how her boyfriend's life was, she appreciated that her own daily life still resembled a bit of normalcy. She wouldn't be recognized everywhere, yet, she had a reputation in circles that mattered. Mainly social sites and the fashion industry. It still felt surreal that her company had won an award. Pinewood was really taking off.

Grabbing her phone, she checked her social network updates. Indeed, all over Instagram, Jiang Chen's fan pages already posted clips and photos of her boyfriend's arrival. Xiaoxi was an ardent follower of Jiang Chen's fan pages. At times, she was even creeped out by that because she, as his girlfriend, had close access to him. _If I wasn't dating him, I think I would be borderline a stalker-fan. _However, other than their short video chats, it was only through these fan pages that Xiaoxi could see Jiang Chen. She often scrolled through them when she missed him. _Does he do the same?_

When Xiaoxi noticed Jiang Chen's outfit, she couldn't help but let out a happy giggle. _I might tease him later. _She thought, as she pulled out her own clothes from her closet. Xiaoxi wasn't one to usually wear her own brand as she thought it was too egoistic to promote her own clothes. She chose a random pair of slim-fitting pants tapered at the ankles, obviously with dark grey plaid. She then pulled on a white v-necked sweater. The v-neck was a contrasting color of navy blue.

Well, for tonight, the only exception was the jacket. It wasn't the peacoat however, but a long wool coat, also fur-lined, from another winter collection. Hers was beige and stopped mid-thigh. She had also designed for the zipper to be hidden under a flap, which could also be closed with buttons. In short, the jacket opening was fastened two ways, which completely prevented wind from penetrating. Another upside was that the absence of observable fastenings gave the coat a sleek and elegant look. The Pinewood logo this time, was on the outside of the left wrist, glinting bronze as it caught the light.

Noticing that Jiang Chen would arrive soon, Xiaoxi quickly packed her purse. She opted for a small side-shoulder satchel, big enough to put in all her necessities, yet not weighing too much. She slipped in her keys, her phone, a compact mirror and her lipstick. _Can't forget his present! _Xiaoxi thought as she grabbed a wrapped parcel from her table. For good measure, she also threw in some heat packs. It was a cold wintry night and they would be outside in the wind. _We might need them later. _Xiaoxi put on her white Nikes and headed downstairs to wait for her boyfriend.

…..

Xiaoxi tapped her foot on the marble floors of the lobby impatiently, waiting for Jiang Chen's familiar car to pull up. She was anxious. She didn't know what she should do when she saw him. Above her head, a grand golden chandelier glimmered, creating dancing sparks of light on the window panels, the walls and the floor.

She lived in quite a fancy building. The security was very reputable for keeping their famous tenants undisturbed. Jiang Chen's assistant and her business manager Fu Pei had come together to figure out a private and secure way for the couple to meet away from the eyes of the press. It was a wonder they managed to keep things under the wraps for over half a year. Jiang Chen's fans were very good at researching the intricate details of his life. But Xiaoxi's boyfriend was also quite tight-lipped. He was very protective of their privacy.

Xiaoxi's phone vibrated, with a text.

_I am just around the corner. _

It was from Jiang Chen. She quickly headed out the doors of her building, anxiously looking out for the white car. She clutched her satchel with her gloved hands, heart pounding widely as she waited.

Soon a familiar vehicle, indeed, drove into the driveway and stopped. A white shoe stepped out the door, followed by a hunched figure, which straightened as soon as he got off the car. He turned to walk towards the building. Not two steps later, Jiang Chen suddenly found his arms full of a familiar body pressing against him. _Chen Xiaoxi. _He closed his eyes, breathing in her lavender scent. A smile spread across his face and a dimple deepened on his right cheek.

Xiaoxi buried her face into Jiang Chen's chest, breathing in his scent. Their hearts soared at seeing each other again.

"You wore cologne. How come?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled. Jiang Chen blushed a bit, but she didn't notice.

He softly replied, "I just wanted to look presentable." The underlying message was _I wanted to look good for you. _Xiaoxi understood because she felt the same. She just hugged him tighter.

Jiang Chen stroked Xiaoxi's hair, fingering her soft waves. He noticed that it was longer. She looked beautiful. He rested his cheek against her head, sometimes pressing kisses into her hair.

He tilted her face upwards and stared deeply into her eyes. Xiaoxi blushed slightly at his gaze, but did not look away. Jiang Chen smirked, before dipping his head for a kiss. He gently pressed his lips against Xiaoxi's, coaxing her to respond. Both felt tingles from the contact.

Jiang Chen cupped her head, deepening the kiss. He had missed Xiaoxi these past few months. He missed the feel of her embrace, the taste of her lips. He missed her voice, her laugh, the look in her eye when she was excited. He missed watching her draw, missed her cute look of concentration when she thought hard about something. In that kiss, he poured out all his longing for her.

They both broke apart, to catch their breaths, but neither could resist the other for long. The two met in the middle for a few sweet pecks. Xiaoxi wrapped her arms around Jiang Chen's neck and smiled up at him shyly. "I missed you." They had already been dating for awhile, but talking about her feelings still made her shy.

Jiang Chen caressed her cheek with his thumb, his hand still resting on the side of her head. "I, too." He leaned his forehead against hers.

For awhile, the couple stood in the driveway, just hugging and cherishing the feel of being in each others' arms. Until….someone dared to break the moment by clearing their throat.

Jiang Chen ignored his assistant, while Xiaoxi opened her eyes with a glare.

"Lu Yang!" She said exasperatedly, "Way to ruin the mood! Go find Jingxiao, my friend is waiting for you." Jiang Chen's assistant just waved unabashedly at her, "Long time no see! Xiaoxi, did you miss me?"

Jiang Chen just rolled his eyes at his assistant's antics but made no move to change his position or respond.

"Yes, yes," Xiaoxi said a bit patronizingly. Really, it would have been more convincing if she wasn't so distracted, hugging Jiang Chen, her fingers playing with the fabric of his coat. _Ah, I really chose good material for this design._

Lu Yang voiced the same sentiment, "I totally believe you, but this whole time, you're just facing our Jiang Chen Gege." His pitch rose as he imitated the voice of the fans calling out to Jiang Chen.

The said celebrity made shooing motions towards his assistant.

"Alright, alright, I will go find my darling Jingjing and complain about how my existence isn't appreciated by my boss." Lu Yang mock pouted as he hopped back in the car. "Remember, we'll all grab a meal soon!"

Lu Yang and Xiaoxi's friend, Lin Jingxiao, met at the first photoshoot collaboration between Pinewood and Jiang Chen. At that time, Xiaoxi's brand was only taking off. Jingxiao with her extraordinarily good looks and aura of elegance and feminism was immediately recruited by Xiaoxi to become the female model for her line. Since the company lacked a male model, Fu Pei saw it as a good opportunity to look for a professional model with a good portfolio for promotion. He had contacted Lu Yang to propose a collaboration with Jiang Chen. Back then, Jiang Chen had just finished filming. His debut drama was in post-production and set to premiere in a couple of months. It was a huge fortune as well, that Jiang Chen's debut drama elevated him to stardom, just as his photoshoot with Pinewood was published. The coincidence had helped boost the reputation of Xiaoxi's brand.

In any case, the atmosphere at the first photoshoot had been very laid back, and surprisingly Xiaoxi, Jingxiao, Lu Yang and Jiang Chen had got along very well. The four of them became good friends afterwards. Lu Yang and Jingjing had hit it off immediately and got together in a few months. Jiang Chen's busy schedule had kept them apart. Later on, Jingxiao's modelling for Pinewood also attracted a few filming offers. Jingxiao's debut drama would be premiered in the coming year.

The couple focused back on each other as Jiang Chen's chauffeur drove off with Lu Yang. Jiang Chen smiled and said, "Let's go get your car, we will go to the night market."

Xiaoxi nodded and hooked her arm with Jiang Chen's, and the two headed to the carpark of the building.

…..

A sleek grey car cruised along the downtown streets. Festive lights adorned the trees on the sidewalk and coiled around lampposts. Neon store signs flashed by.

In the car, soft music was playing in the background as the couple chatted. Jiang Chen drove with one hand on the wheel, the other clasping Xiaoxi's hand in her lap.

"I didn't know you could come visit me this holiday. You mentioned that the filming schedule was tight, and you'd likely spend it with the cast and crew." Xiaoxi said. She stared at the bracelet Jiang Chen had given her before they left. It was a beautiful elegant piece, finely spun gold chains intricately woven together. At occasional intersecting points, small diamond charms dangled. The gemstones glistened as it caught light. Jiang Chen told her that he had bought it one day when he got off work early and window shopped around his filming location. He saw the bracelet in the window of an artisan jewellery shop and thought immediately of her.

"Nn, that's what I thought. I was talking to Li Wei, she mentioned she wanted to have a day or two off. We looked at our scenes and decided to negotiate with the director." Li Wei was Jiang Chen's co-star for the second time. They both became famous in their chemistry in their debut drama and often received projects together.

"Speaking of Li Wei, your fans are going crazy again. You two are spotting the same outfit brands all the time, fans think that you two are dating." Xiaoxi huffed. It should also be said that because of the popularity with the coupling between Jiang Chen and Li Wei, a lot of fans try to prove that the ship is sailing. The fact, though, was…

"You're jealous? You know that Li Wei has a boyfriend. The brands promotions and things like that are all coincidences. But don't you think it provides a convenient cover for both of us? She and her boyfriend like to keep a low profile as well." Jiang Chen squeezed Xiaoxi's hand in reassurance.

Xiaoxi pouted. "But even when you flew back tonight, both of you had to wear British style winter outfits." Both knew full well that Jiang Chen was wearing Xiaoxi's design.

"I only did it because I was thinking about you. Besides as your major sponsor, this is part of my contract." Xiaoxi in fact was lost after the first sentence. Sometimes, it was nice to hear concretely, that Jiang Chen missed her. Her boyfriend didn't tell her often, he was more the demonstrative type. But that required face-to-face interaction…

Jiang Chen ruffled her hair. "And you're matching me as well." Xiaoxi grinned at him.

Truth was the actor and actress decided that it would be a good idea in case their vacation plans got out. Both were aware of the fans' shipping and thought that the matching outfits would throw them off the real scent. It did work, since he and Li Wei were spotted at arrivals that night.

After a short silence, Xiaoxi tentatively asked, "I brought you a dark scarf, if you wrap up, is it possible that you don't need a mask?"

"You're not afraid of being recognized?" He glanced sideways at Xiaoxi and frowned at her crestfallen face.

"It's just, I haven't seen you for a long time…" She trailed off. Her statement made Jiang Chen's heart twinge. Sometimes, he hated that his work kept them apart. He wished he had a different career, so that he could give Xiaoxi a proper and normal relationship, one that wasn't in hiding. Yet, if it wasn't for their careers, they probably wouldn't have met…

"If you're not afraid, I won't wear a mask." And truthfully, it fit into Jiang Chen's plan. He had talked about this with Lu Yang. They wouldn't announce the relationship to the world, but he planned on not hiding it any longer. He planned to go with the flow, depending on what happened. It seemed that Xiaoxi thought of the same thing.

Jiang Chen knew that his answer was the right one, as Xiaoxi gave him a blindingly wide smile that made his heart skip a beat.

…..

Soon, they arrived, and Jiang Chen parked the car, preparing to get out. Xiaoxi stopped him. "Wait, wait! I think I will give you your present now!" She grabbed his arm.

"Such a rush?" Jiang Chen teased back with a raised eyebrow. Xiaoxi only swatted him lightly and handed him a small wrapped package.

"It's a DIY." She said shyly. "I don't know if you like it or not."

Jiang Chen unwrapped the paper to see a dark brown leather wallet. It had two compartments for bank notes, numerous card slots, and a coin pouch. Practical, simple, and uniquely his.

He turned to look at his girlfriend and gave her a kiss of thanks. "It is very suitable, I will cherish it." He handed her his old wallet, which was threadbare. "Help me?"

Jiang Chen watched fondly as Xiaoxi helped to transfer the contents. She handed him the new one with a beaming smile. "This way, you won't lose your money!"

He pressed another kiss on her forehead, breathing in her scent. Tapping her nose playfully, he asked, "Now, are we ready to go?"

Xiaoxi nodded exuberantly. It was their first holiday date.

Jiang Chen got off, slammed the door shut, and quickly shuffled to the other side. Xiaoxi was busy re-wrapping her scarf and getting ready for the chilly night air.

He opened the door. These small actions that he does for his girl still filled his heart with excitement, that he had someone like Xiaoxi to cherish. He felt elated as Xiaoxi gazed at him with such love in her eyes, as she carefully stepped out.

_Jiang Chen looks really good today. _Xiaoxi thought as she stared at the guy in front of her. _I feel so lucky. _

Jiang Chen immediately wrapped his arms around her shoulders and shuffled her off the road and onto the sidewalk. As he was hunched over due to the height difference, Xiaoxi took the opportunity to wrap his scarf around his neck.

Hand in hand the two of them walked towards the night market. Even a street away, the din of the crowd could still be heard. It was a lively night.

…..

It seemed slightly magical that neither of them was overwhelmingly bothered by fans. Lu Yang might have a bit of 'damage control' to do, but Jiang Chen thought everything was going well.

Jiang Chen felt pride well up in his chest as Xiaoxi was first approached by several teenage girls. They hadn't even reached the night market yet. He felt happy that Xiaoxi's good work was recognized and that her videos online were loved by her viewers.

Xiaoxi's response to her fans seemed to have set the tone for the evening. She exchanged a few short sentences and well-wishes to her fans. The opposite party seemed to sense that the couple wanted space for themselves. Therefore, when Xiaoxi had denied request for photos, it was well-received. The girls were not let down at all but seemed genuinely happy that Xiaoxi had a boyfriend. Jiang Chen surprisingly also received well-wishes from them.

The reason for Xiaoxi's decision to turn down fans for the night was so that she could focus on her time with Jiang Chen. They seldom had the time to get together and she wanted to remember every moment when they were. Hopefully her fans would understand that, if they happened to meet her tonight. And she hoped in her heart that Jiang Chen's would too. She was worried though. Netizens were nice, but Jiang Chen's stardom was an entirely different world with a different audience.

When the couple stumbled upon Jiang Chen's fans, Xiaoxi's worries seemed to be washed away. _I will believe him now, when he told me his fans were mostly rational, well-mannered, and reasonable. _Still, even as a YouTube star, Xiaoxi sometimes felt inadequate standing next to her celebrity boyfriend. At times, when Jiang Chen found out, he would boost her confidence by saying, "You are a celebrity in your own right as well, and you inspire many girls out there."

Xiaoxi listened as she also heard Jiang Chen gently turn away his fans, using the same reason she had before. She felt happy that he also prioritized their relationship the same way and respected her enough to focus on her while they went out together, instead of dividing his attention and interacting with his fans.

Squeezing Xiaoxi's hand in reassurance, Jiang Chen guided her by his side as he spoke to around ten girls who had rushed over with their phones out. Using a soft and polite voice, he spoke with them, and reciprocated their well-wishes. He then gently implored to be left alone for the night as he wanted privacy with his beloved. The girls' eyes went wide in comprehension, glancing at Xiaoxi with huge smiles. They nodded in understanding, "Okay, Gege, we will listen to you." They put away their phones and also waved at Xiaoxi. She waved back with a smile. The girls then hurried off. Jiang Chen could only hope that the news would not get around and others would not hurry to their location for the night.

It seemed that one of the fangirls also recognized Xiaoxi, for when she saw Xiaoxi, her mouth formed an o in enlightenment.

The couple was then pleasantly surprised for the night, that they could relax at the night market. Everyone there seemed to be absorbed with themselves and their companions. No one paid much heed to the type of people around them.

Upon stepping under the sign, it seemed that another world was open to them. A boisterous, smelly, crowded world, with flashing lights. Scents of different street food booths wafted to Xiaoxi's nose, and she began to bounce with excitement, whipping her head left and right, looking at the different stalls.

Jiang Chen smiled in fond amusement at Xiaoxi's reaction, as he was dragged to a stall.

"I want to eat this one!" Xiaoxi led him to a vendor selling all sorts of skewers. Not minutes later, Jiang Chen slid his wallet back into his pocket, as Xiaoxi held on to a huge paper bag of skewers. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, as they both shared the snack Xiaoxi held.

Because of Xiaoxi's ferocious appetite, they both ended up with their hands full of different paper bags from various street vendors. The skewers were quickly eaten then thrown away. The stinky tofu also disappeared instantly, as neither of them wanted to carry that particular snack around for a long duration of time. They also bought a little carton of Japanese Takoyaki, deep-fried squid tentacles, and fish balls. Xiaoxi held two fish-shaped red bean cakes, steamed pork buns, and some deep-fried sesame sticky rice balls. In short, the two of them hurried over to a bench on the side of the street to enjoy their savory treasures.

The two of them observed the passerby as they munched on their food. Xiaoxi, while munching on some steamed pork buns, suddenly pointed to a girl that was wearing a wool skirt. "I like that." She said. Jiang Chen also looked towards the direction she indicated. The skirt was asymmetrical and blush pink in color. The longer side was split into a wide V shape, with two wooden buttons lining the cut. Instead of skin showing however, a piece of fabric was layered underneath at the same length as the shorter side of the asymmetrical skirt. Even though it was a break, Xiaoxi's mind never strayed far from her work. She liked to observe other people's styles, to inspire her own creativity.

Jiang Chen handed Xiaoxi his unfinished red bean cake, "It's a little bit too sweat. Have the rest of mine as well."

Xiaoxi smiled up at him and took it. "Then, take the rest of the steamed pork buns. I ate two and there are three left."

Xiaoxi munched on her cakes. The fish shape reminded her of something. "Jiang Chen, Jiang Chen!" She suddenly exclaimed, turning to face her boyfriend with shining eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to have a kitten."

"It's not because you're eating a fish-shaped red bean cake that you want a cat, right?"

Xiaoxi swatted Jiang Chen's arm in response. "I'm serious!" She pulled out her phone and opened Instagram. On her feed, there were many famous fashion design accounts, scattered here and there were photos of Jiang Chen….and a lot of cats. Apparently, Xiaoxi also followed a lot of famous cats of Instagram.

"Look at this kitten, so cute!" Xiaoxi showed Jiang Chen a photo of a small tabby coated kitten, batting a little toy mouse.

Jiang Chen had to admit as well, that the kitten was very cute. "You are sure you can handle this long-term responsibility?"

"Yes, I work mostly from home anyway, I can take care of the kitten as it adapts to its new home." Xiaoxi nodded emphatically as she continued, "I can also spend time to bond with it. I don't think there will be drastic changes in my life, and I have enough money to take care of it. I think I can do it."

"Alright. We can go pick one out, when I am not so busy at work."

"But…" Xiaoxi trailed off a bit uncertainly. Jiang Chen looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "If I am the kitten's mommy, I also want the daddy to be here a lot and help me raise it together."

Jiang Chen's heart thumped widely. Xiaoxi had just admitted that she saw them together for a long time in the future. It was close to admitting that she wanted to be with him indefinitely. "I promise." He held out his pinky finger and hooked it with Xiaoxi's. She smiled widely at him, her eyes bright with happiness. Jiang Chen gently pat her head and pulled her close.

Xiaoxi continued to make light conversation as she ate, commenting on anything random that crossed her mind. Jiang Chen listened quietly, now and then giving his own input. Some twenty minutes later, only crumbs were left. The litter lay around them as they finished chewing. Xiaoxi huddled into Jiang Chen, as he picked up their mess. Jiang Chen looked at her, then quickly walked over to the rubbish bin to discard their paper bags and plastic cartons. He returned and held out a hand to the sitting Xiaoxi. "Let's continue looking around."

Xiaoxi grabbed his hand and stood up. Jiang Chen laced their fingers together and stuffed both their hands into his coat pocket to keep them warm. The two of them continued stroll down the street of the night market. Stomachs full, they now looked at Christmas and season-themed booths.

Jiang Chen was amused by how Xiaoxi was so easily distracted by the different things laid out on display. Often, he would be dragged off to look at something 'cute'. After one booth was done, Xiaoxi would spot something across the street and drag him to the opposite side to the other booths. The couple, hence, made their way in a zig-zag manner through the market. The only slight stop they made was at an artisan chocolate booth. Xiaoxi pointed to a fudge and the truffles. "Why don't we get several small boxes for our friends?"

Jiang Chen nodded. "I will get one for my filming crew as well." The two perused the chocolates for a while.

Xiaoxi made her choices first. "Boss, how are you? I would like to purchase three boxes of chocolates. The twelve-piece gift box please." She picked out a black with gold trimmed box for her Pinewood co-workers, a cream with pink trimmed box for Jingjing and a caramel with dark brown trimmed box for Jiang Chen.

Luckily for her, Jiang Chen was focused on the different types of chocolates, trying out little pieces here and there. Xiaoxi indicated for the boss to head a little further down the displays, away from her boyfriend. Lowering her voice, she said, "The caramel colored box is for my boyfriend over there. He doesn't like things too sweet. I would like four of your espresso chocolate truffles, your original flavored chocolate fudges and mint dark chocolate truffles please." The boss picked out the pieces per her request. The other two boxes were also just as easy for Xiaoxi to pick out. Jingjing liked fruit flavors and for her coworkers she decided on a random assortment.

After she paid, Jiang Chen picked out a box for his filming crew. He specifically chose several pieces that he liked and for the rest, also opted for random pieces. They waved goodbye and walked several paces away from the booth. Jiang Chen pulled off his backpack and placed his chocolates inside. "Xiaoxi, put yours here too, so we don't have to carry it."

Xiaoxi put her bag of chocolates into his bag. Then she fished out Jiang Chen's box. "This one is for you, I'll put it separately okay?" She flashed him a smile. "Okay." Jiang Chen said, and zipped up his bag.

Just then, a particularly chilly breeze blew past. Xiaoxi shivered slightly.

"Cold?" Jiang Chen asked gently, hugging her to himself a bit more tightly.

Xiaoxi nodded, "Nn."

"Let's get you something warm to drink. Okay?" Xiaoxi nodded again. "Afterwards can we take some pictures?"

Hugging Xiaoxi tighter, Jiang Chen agreed.

…..

The lovely couple strolled hand in hand away from the night market towards a small park nearby. The path was dimly lit by the streetlamps. Xiaoxi held a small cup of hot chocolate in her hand. She was warm not from the hot drink, but because of the person beside her. Xiaoxi cherished the moments where they could be together in each other's company silently and peacefully.

It had been a long while since she had walked as she did with Jiang Chen tonight in the market. She felt happy from their simple outing, just eating street food and looking at the booths that sold random wintry themed objects. They even managed to pose under the Christmas tree. Jiang Chen rarely took photos by himself, which seemed weird as he was a model. But, this time he had allowed her to do so!

Jiang Chen peeked at the young woman next to him. Their clasped hands tucked into the warmth of his coat pocket. He observed how brightly her misty eyes shown and the rosy blush of her cheeks. She had a soft smile on her lips as she occasionally took a sip of her hot chocolate.

How he loved her! He loved her so much. _Or the holiday season is making me exceptionally mushy. _Jiang Chen thought to himself. A chilly breeze would blow now and then. The soft lavender scent of Xiaoxi mixed with the crisp wintry air wafted towards Jiang Chen. He breathed in deeply, warmth spreading inside his chest at the presence of Xiaoxi beside him.

He dropped a kiss on her head. Xiaoxi looked up at him, smiling brightly.

As they strolled to a gazebo that stretched out onto the lake in the middle of the park, snow flurries started falling from the sky. The park slowly transformed into a wintry wonderland.

The couple sat on the dry benches, safe from the snowflakes that fluttered around them. They cuddled into each others' warmth, chatting and planning the future, as they gazed out at the lake in front of them.

Jiang Chen and Xiaoxi cuddled into each other, enjoying the warmth and presence of their loved one. He continued to play with his girlfriend's hair. Jiang Chen pulled Xiaoxi closer and rested his chin on her head. He felt her rest her face against his neck. The exhale of her breath tickled.

Suddenly he seemed to remember that for the whole night, he hadn't complimented her yet.

"Xiaoxi." He called out. She made no move to change her position. "Hmm?"

"You look beautiful tonight." Jiang Chen tilted her face up for a kiss. He smiled at her; his right dimple winked. Xiaoxi grinned back in response. Her smile seemed to ask him if he was telling the truth. _Of course, you silly girl. You are prettiest out of all the girls I know. _

Jiang Chen tucked Xiaoxi back into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I love you." He whispered. Xiaoxi's 'I love you too' was muffled against his neck. But he still heard it, and like every time they exchanged their words of love, his heart beat quickened.

Snowflakes softly drifted downwards, disappearing into the black depths of the water. The full moon's reflection rippling on the surface of the lake. The bare branches of the trees rustled quietly with the breeze.

* * *

Hope this was somewhat romantic to read. I just thought that writing something about the holidays would be nice. Drop a review and let me know what you think. Merry Christmas!


End file.
